


Let Me (be your best man)

by Sincerely_Insanity



Series: Let Me [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Implied Niall Horan/Louis Tomlinson, Implied Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Insecure Zayn, M/M, Marriage Proposal, planning, zouis bromance, zouis friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincerely_Insanity/pseuds/Sincerely_Insanity
Summary: “So you’re really gonna do it then? Just whip out the guitar and sing Liam right down the aisle?” Louis jested, but this time kept his sarcastic tone to a minimum.*Just a bit of Louis helping Zayn get his shit together*





	Let Me (be your best man)

**Author's Note:**

> This was (obviously) inspired by Zayn's new song Let Me and I'm actually thinking of making this into a mini series with the next one being Zaill based, then Zarry and then finally the last installment being Zayn proposing to Liam.
> 
> This is almost all dialogue btw and was only proof read by myself so all the mistakes are my own!
> 
> Anyways...!

“Long walks on the be- you’ve got to be joking,” Louis groaned with a roll of his eyes.

Zayn snatched the half crumpled piece of paper with the hastily written lyrics out of Louis’s hand. “Ya know I don't know why I show you anything. If you’re just gonna sit here and take the piss out of everything then leave.”

Zayn stood from his spot on the leather couch and began to walk towards the glass door that lead to the balcony.

Now Louis felt like a bit of a twat. He heaved out a sigh and got up to follow after his love sick mate. “You know I'm only messing about, yeah? Like it's good, I just forget what a sap you can be sometimes.”

“It’s supposed to be sappy, it's a love song,”

And Louis could tell he was walking on thin ice by the way Zayn’s lip twitched with irritation.

“So you’re really gonna do it then? Just whip out the guitar and sing Liam right down the aisle?” Louis jested, but this time kept his sarcastic tone to a minimum.

“If he says yes then yeah,” Zayn said before he plucked his cigarette from behind his ear and opened the sliding door.

Louis stood motionless for a few moments before his brain started to make sense of Zayn’s words.

“ _ If he says yes?!” _

“Well yeah, can't really  _ sing him down the aisle _ if he says no, can I?” Zayn mocked while lighting up.

“Oi, none of that self-deprecating, deflecting shit,” Louis chided and fished out his own cigarette.

He watched as Zayn rolled his eyes, but didn't put any effort into protesting further.

“You really think he’s gonna say no, don’t you?” Louis asked, the weight of the question getting lost as the thick smoke in his lungs stole most of his voice.

Zayn gave a weak shrug while carefully avoiding Louis’s eyes in favor of moving to lean over the balcony railing. “I mean, what if he doesn't think it's the right time? He's been so busy lately with the album and it's not like I've had a lot of time these days either.”

“So why do it? If you’re so unsure then why would you put yourself through that kind of stress?” Louis questioned.

Zayn brushed a hand through his hair before turning towards Louis, his expression nothing short of pained. “Cause  _ I’m _ ready and maybe that’s a bit selfish, but I just want him to be mine in every way possible. And sure what's a ring or a marriage license expect a chunk of metal and a piece of paper, but we've been together for going on 6 years now and I want to celebrate that fact with more than just another anniversary.”

Louis nodded along, but quirked an eyebrow as a thought suddenly plagued him. “And none of this has anything to do with certain contracts ending?”

"I never said that.”

“No you’re right, you conveniently left that bit out of your little heartfelt speech,” Louis commented while stubbing out his cigarette on the railing.

“Okay, but what of it? It's almost like the beginning of a new era and I want to recognize that fact,”  Zayn reasoned, no longer showing any signs if doubt.

“I don't know mate, kind of just makes you look like a possessive bastard,” Louis joked once he noticed Zayn wasn’t feeling quite as insecure.

“I never said I wasn't,” He stated simply as a smirk settled lightly on his lips.

“I'm sure this goes without saying, but the others can fuck off cause I'm going to be your best man,” Louis said and crossed his arms over his chest defiantly.

“Yeah that was the plan you twit,” Zayn snorted.

“Well now if everything's settled, I've got a few sappy plans of my own to work out and I won't keep Niall waiting,” Louis declared before pulling Zayn into a rare hug and leaving him with a short  _ I’m happy for you, bro. _

Zayn nodded his thanks, appreciative of how Louis could always help him breathe properly again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for readingggg


End file.
